Losing My BFF
by gman5846
Summary: Lindsay & Beth were at a dance club to have a bunch of fun. Until someone dies.. What will happen? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. Rated T for character death. Also, an announcement at the end.


**November 3rd 2017 11:00 PM:**

(Lindsay & Beth were having fun at a dance club together, they've been there for 5 hours & having tons of fun together, Lindsay was wearing a long black dress while Beth's hair was long without her ponytail, & she was wearing a long red dress)

"Are you having a great night Lindsay?" Beth asked

"I sure am Beth! This dance club is awesome!" Lindsay said

"I just hope we can stay there for the rest of the night." Beth said

"Me too."

(Then suddenly a gunman broke in the dance club with an AK-47)

"Attention everyone! Say hello to my best friend!" The gunman yelled then he fired one bullet into Beth's chest then he was all out of bullets while everyone was running out of the club except for Lindsay

"Damn it! I'm out of bullets!" The gunman yelled then he heard some police sirens coming through "Oh *bleep*! Cops!" Then he flees out of the club while the cops was chasing him

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A cop yelled

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

(Beth was laying on the floor, coughing & bleeding to death while Lindsay runs to her)

"Beth? Beth? Can you hear me? It's Lindsay!"

Beth stopped coughing & looks at Lindsay & says "Lind...say. This is the most...dreadful...moment of my life.."

"I know it is. But you need to get up! PLEASE!" Lindsay whined while she was tearing up & trying to get her up but her body was too weak

"I'm sorry Lindsay.. *cough* *cough* But it's all over..." Beth said weakly while she was moaning in pain

"I need to call 911 for this." Lindsay said when she was trying to get her phone out but Beth cuts her off

"No. It's ok.. I'll always be there on the bright side for you.." Promise you'll...be my...best friend...forever?" Then Beth raised her hand to Lindsay's face

Lindsay holds her hand & says "I promise Beth, I will always be your best friend forever."

Beth smiled at her & says "Perfect.. It's time...for me to say...goodbye..."

(Lindsay was choking up with tears while she was seeing Beth dying)

"And...don't forget...to tell Brady...I...love...him." Then Beth closed her eyes & died at the scene

(Then Lindsay began to sob in Beth's dead body & she let go of Beth's hand, then the paramedics arrived to get her)

* * *

**The next day...**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(Duncan was playing GTA Online with his friends on the Xbox One)

"Come on Damn it! Stop killing me for no reason!" Duncan yelled

(Then Courtney went to their bedroom with a sad face & walks to Duncan)

"Hold on a sec." (Puts his headphones off) "Courtney? What's wrong?"

"Duncan.. Remember Beth? Your co-finalist from Total Drama Action?"

"Yeah, I do. What about her?"

"Well." (Tears up) "Lindsay just called me this morning that Beth has died." Courtney said while she was choked up with tears

Duncan gasps into shock & says "Really? How come?"

Courtney comforts him & says "She was shot to death in the chest at a nightclub last night."

Duncan begins to have a sad face & says "I. I can't believe it! How's this possible? This feels horrible! She was a good friend of mine.. *sniff*."

"I know Duncan.. I know.." Then she cries in Duncan's chest then he starts crying as well

* * *

**2 days later...**

**At the Valley Funeral Home in Canada**

(Most of the Total Drama Contestants from the 1st generation were at the funeral, besides Lindsay, Courtney & Duncan, they were, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Tyler, Heather, Alejandro, Leshawna, Harold, Brady, Justin, Cody, Sierra, Geoff, Bridgette, & Noah. Even Chris & Chef showed up for the funeral)

Chris walks up to the microphone & says "Today, we are mourning the loss of one of our former competitors Beth. She was a really nice girl who competed in 2 seasons which were Island & Action. She got eliminated early for curing her team with a tiki idol in the 1st season. Then she became a runner up in season 2. It's really shocking to see that she died earlier this week from that horrible shooting. Despite she was the only victim to pass away. First off I'd like to call Duncan to the stand." Then Chris walks back to his seat

Duncan comes up to the microphone & says "I've known Beth for a really long time. I used to hang out with her along side Courtney. Ever since Total Drama ended. Um.. She was a great girl, really great contestant, & a good friend of mine. Also a good finalist as well. The end." He walks back to his seat

Courtney comes up to the microphone & says "I was part of the girl alliance with her during the 2nd season of the show. Until it ended that early when she betrayed me. She was a nice person to me & she'll be dearly missed." She walks back to her seat

Lindsay comes up to the microphone, takes a deep breath & says "She was my best friend in the whole entire world." (Tears up) "And she was really an awesome friend of mine. So young. So sweet. & so kind to all of us here. I'll always remember her for the rest of my life as my BFF. Thank you." She then sobs & walks back to her seat

Gwen comes up to the microphone & says "I've known Beth for 10 years, I used to go to some concerts with her along side Lindsay, and many other stuff I did with her. Now I'm here to show you, about her life & her legacy. Play the tape please." Then a screener comes down to show some photos & pictures of her

(They've showed many photos of her while the song "Imagine" by John Lennon was playing. They've showed photos of her in Total Drama, Her great times with Lindsay, her as a kid, a selfie with her & Lindsay at a halloween party, & many other photos. Then the music stopped playing, the video was over & the people in the funeral clapped)

"Thank you." Gwen said then she walked back to her seat

* * *

**1 hour later..**

(The funeral was over & Lindsay was sitting outside depressed while Courtney, Duncan, & Tyler sit next to her)

"We're so sorry for your loss there Lindsay." Courtney said then she hugged her while Lindsay hugged her back

"Thanks Courtney.." Lindsay said while she was tearing up then she pulled away

"But look on the bright side. You'll always have a new BFF soon." Duncan said while he was comforting her

"I hope so too Duncan. *sniff* *sniff*"

"But it's ok Lindsay. At least you still have me." Tyler said

Lindsay begins to cheer up & says "Thanks Tyler." Then she hugged him & sobbed in his shoulder

"It's ok Linds. It's ok.." Tyler said while he was hugging her

"Thank you.." Lindsay said

(Then they all went home to cheer Lindsay up)

* * *

**At Lindsay & Tyler's house**

(All of the funeral guests arrived to say their condolences to her while Lindsay was sitting on top of the stairs while Tyler was cheering her up)

"I will always remember her forever.." Lindsay said while she was choked up in tears

"You sure will Linds. I will always protect you forever, & I always will." Tyler said

"Thank you." Lindsay said then she looked at Tyler's face then the two kissed softly on the lips

* * *

**The end! Also, I know some of you guys were upset that I have to kill off Beth in this story. But don't worry. She'll still appear in some stories from the past from 2007-2017. Stay tuned for more stories soon! BTW In case you're wondering about what happened to my Duncladdin story. I deleted it because I gave up on it & I don't wanna get copyrighted. Sorry about that you guys..  
But anyways.. Like & review!**


End file.
